


Never Say Never

by Timewatcher9000



Category: Dalton Academy - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Bisexual Male Character(s), Closeted Character(s), Dalton Academy, Gay Male Character(s), M/M, Questioning Sexuality, Tagging as original characters because by this point they practically are, fanon names, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/pseuds/Timewatcher9000
Summary: Stewart Williams, a.k.a Super Gay Warbler, finds himself falling fast and hard for fellow student Charles LeeRoy, a.k.a. Other Really Gay Warbler. Stewart, with help from an unexpected  friend, serenades Charles.[In other words, the author has completely fallen in love with two side characters so irrelevant that they don't even have canon names. This story is going to be a collection of one-shots surrounding Charles and Stewart; it can be read in any order.]





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I couldn't find any canon or fanon names for Super Gay Warbler and Other Really Gay Warbler I decided to create my own. In my fanon universe:
> 
> Super Gay Warbler (Portrayed by Mason Trueblood) is Stewart Williams, a junior soccer player for Dalton Academy and member of the Warblers.
> 
> Other Really Gay Warbler (Protrayed by Austin Brue) is Charles "Charlie" Lawliet LeeRoy, a sophomore gymnast who runs the Dalton Academy newspaper and is a new memeber of the Warblers.
> 
> Stewart gained his nickname of "Super Gay Warbler" from his slightly flamboyant speech patterns and style of dress.
> 
> Charlie gained his nickname of "Other Really Gay Warbler" from his gymnastic skills and interest in cheerleading.
> 
> Stewart, while he may not be 100% sure on his sexuality, usues the labels "gay" and "not straight" to describe him. (However many people assume he's bi/pansexual, and he himself occasionally uses those labels).
> 
> Charlie, as a way to cope and reclaim slurs, uses queer and fag to describe his identity.
> 
> Both of the boys are still closeted/questioning so neither of them really openly call themselves by their respective labels unless in a safe-space such as online or with certain people.

Busy was the only way to describe Stewart’s, or Super Gay Warbler’s, schedule. Between soccer practice every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to Warbler practice every Tuesday and Thursday, his entire week was jam packed. Stewart’s week fit perfectly with his schedule; it allowed room for his activities, but it didn’t allow room for anything extra, which didn’t bother him at all. Stewart enjoyed his school life the classes were challenging and his extra curricular activities were fun. He wasn’t uncool or bothered; not that anyone at Dalton could be with the zero bullying policy. Hell, he even had a girlfriend at Crawford.

So when that bright-eyed, short, baby-faced boy entered the doors that belonged to the Warbler’s practice room he couldn’t help but feel resentment towards him. Charles LeeRoy, alternatively Charlie or Other Really Gay Warbler, was what the boy was called. He also nearly ruined Stewart’s school life by simply existing. Stewart knew he was being dramatic with his emotions, but confusion and panic left him not caring. Stewart didn’t usually go out his way to impress people or be noticed by people. He didn’t even do that for his girlfriend. But this Charlie kid had Stewart watching him, trying to show off around him, and trying to get his approval. Stewart didn’t like it.

He’s been off his game ever since he met Charlie. He trips over his own feet during Warbler practice, he can’t memorize the lyrics correctly, and he can’t hit the notes correctly. Skylar, being as uptight as ever, doesn’t hesitate to stop the entire rehearsal to scold him. Maybe Stewart messes up on purpose because at the end of the day he can’t deny that the goofy grin that Charlie gives whenever he gets in trouble is satisfying. The giggles that Charlie and his friends share when he tumbles over in the middle of a routine sends Stewart to a happier place. His heart starts to thump wildly; it leaves Stewart wanting to be the center of attention for Charlie. His face starts to get pleasantly heated, whether from embarrassment or not, he’s not sure. The only thing Stewart knows is that he enjoys the sensation. It’s beyond surreal for Stewart whenever Charlie looks at him with that huge, silly, toothy smile; he gets light-headed, his breathing gets uneven, and he finds himself having to take deeper breaths. Overall, it’s a great feeling for Stewart. Warbler practice eventually became what Stewart could only describe as a dream.

Soccer practice wasn’t any better. Stewart found himself missing passes, tripping over the ball, and bumping into his teammates on the field. He can hardly blame Charlie for that, but he still did. The boy managed to consumed Stewart’s mind daily. Soccer got even worse when he found out that Charlie took an interest in cheerleading. Just the thought of Charlie joining the team, was distracting enough for Stewart. It’s a good thing that the probability of that actually happening was… never; the only way to cheer to Dalton was to join the Crawford cheerleading team, and Charlie wasn’t a girl.

Stewart can remember when he overheard Charlie talking to his friends about cheerleading. It was during lunch, and Stewart could see some nerdy looking blonde kid, who Stewart can vaguely remember from the Warblers, next to Charlie. Skylar also rested at the table and it was just the three of them. Stewart reclined at the same table but with his own group, who he was blatantly ignoring. The blonde was going on about the Crawford cheerleaders and his girlfriend, who was apparently the captain. Charlie listened to him intently and Skylar seemed to zoning in and out. It wasn’t until Charlie mentioned that he took gymnastics throughout his childhood that Skylar and Blondie paid attention. Charlie then explained that if he was able to then he would join the cheerleading team. Skylar listened, very interested in Charlie’s experience with gymnastics. He was probably trying to figure out how to apply Charlie’s new found talent into the Warbler’s routine as he smiled politely, being as professional as ever. Blondie was curious, if anything else amused at the news; looking back at it, that’s probably were his nickname of “Other Really Gay Warbler” came from. Stewart, however, found himself even more infatuated with the bright-eyed boy. But ever since that fateful lunch, Stewart couldn’t get rid of the image of Charlie in the cheerleading uniform. He’s seen McKinely’s cheer outfits at plenty of his games, so he’s seen how tight the boys’ uniforms were; it was almost as bad as the girls’ uniforms.

Stewart wasn’t oblivious. He knew he was catching feelings for Charlie. That’s the part that pissed him off the most. Not only is this boy messing up his school but he’s also messing with his emotions. Before Charlie came around Stewart didn’t have to worry about getting caught liking another boy. Stewart didn’t have to worry about the fact that some boy who he just met managed to capture his heart in a way that his own girlfriend didn’t. Stewart didn’t have to worry about figuring out if he was going to come out to his girlfriend or not.

Eventually Stewart realized that he would need to come clean with his girlfriend. Whenever he touches her, he can’t help but wish it was Charlie. Each kiss on the lips he received from his girlfriend made his desire to kiss Charlie even stronger. Late at night when he sneaks out, he craves for Charlie’s warmth instead of his girlfriend’s. It wasn’t fair to her, Stewart eventually realized one day; it wasn’t fair that she thought he loved her when in reality he was in love with Charlie. When he eventually gathered up the courage to come out to her, never in his wildest dreams did he think that she’d help him. The memory was fresh in his mind, almost like it just happened yesterday.

Nervously, Stewart lingered around his girlfriend’s room. She watched him with curiosity and fear as Stewart stuttered out what he’s been trying to say. “U-um. I just wanted to, uh, apologize. So, I guess…I’m sorry,” Stewart stuttered, his heart beat accelerating. His girlfriend, Sarah, looked at him, perplexed. “Sorry for what? What did you do,” she questioned him. Stewart almost chickened out. A clump formed in his throat as he forced himself to word-vomit those words that he’s been rejecting almost his whole life, “I’m gay.” When it fell out his mouth he internally cringed at how awkward it sounded. Sarah, however, didn’t even miss a single beat before she hopped up and wrapped him into a big hug. Stewart found himself wanting to cry in her embrace. She mumbled words of comfort and encouragement before pulling away and asking, “So…who’s the lucky guy?” The rest of their time together was Stewart gossiping about Charlie and Sarah being as friendly as ever, acting like nothing happened and that their relationship hadn’t just ended.

After school the next day, Sarah invited Stewart over again; he accepted, expecting for them to talk about their relationship. Stewart, once again, turned out to be wrong. Sarah wasn’t phased at all that her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, just admitted he was gay. Instead she was asking him about his feelings and what else he planned to do now that he finally acknowledged this part of him. Up until that point he wasn’t too sure what he wanted to do exactly. He’s seen so many friends and other students who suffered just because they were gay. Of course, he didn’t have to worry about that at Dalton but that doesn’t mean that his life outside of Dalton wouldn’t be affected. At the end of the day though, he decided it would be best to just lay low for a while. Sarah was more than happy to keep his secret for him and even offered to be his beard.

A few months passed of Stewart pinning after Charlie and Charlie seeming to be completely unaware before Sarah decided that it was enough. She came up with a plan. That’s how Stewart found himself standing in front of Charlie with two girls, one of them being Sarah, behind him. Charlie seemed pleasantly surprised as he sat on the bleachers.

“Stewart? What are you doing?” Charlie asked with a small grin. Charlie would never admit this type of thing out loud, but he did find the taller boy charming and cute.

“Oh, ah. I just have something I want to show you. And my friends back here are going to help me with that,” Stewart clumsily explained, his heart racing at the sound of Charlie’s giggles and Sarah’s snickers. Before anyone could say anything else, Sarah’s friend started up the music. Without missing a beat Stewart started to sing.

“When I need motivation  
My one solution is my king  
'Cause he stay strong (yeah yeah)  
He is always in my corner  
Right there when I want him  
All these other boys are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say.”

Stewart changed the pronouns accordingly as he sang, he also didn’t dare remove eye contact with Charlie. He wanted to let Charlie know that this, what he was showing and feeling, was real. Besides, the almost permanent blush on his face seemed to get brighter and bigger as the song went on; Stewart was living for it.

“Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really cause.”

Stewart slowly made his way to Charlie, or as slowly as the beat would allow him to go. Charlie’s face could only be described as pure joy and shock. Stewart began to realize that the nickname “Other Really Gay Warbler” wasn’t too far off and that this plan Sarah came up with wasn’t going to blow up in his face.

“Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
He is always right there when I need him.”

Considering the fact that the school was completely empty at the moment, Stewart didn’t hold back on getting affectionate with Charlie. However, he made his movements as slow as he could so that Charlie had time to push him away if he didn’t like it. However, Charlie didn’t seem to mind the attention. The large grin on his face and the way he snuggled right into Stewart showed the opposite of discomfort.

“Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
He is always right there when I need him.”

Charlie’s heart felt like it was about to jump out his chest; Charlie assumed that Stewart could feel it too, especially with the way the boy was leaning into his chest as he sung. Stewart and his flirty actions certainly didn’t help Charlie’s poor heart calm down. Looking towards the two girls who sung and danced back up, Charlie smiled warmly at their encouraging faces.

“He walks like a model  
He grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle (Yeah yeah)  
Cause I'm the wizard of love  
And I got the magic wand  
All these other boys are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say.”

Charlie was right. Stewart could feel how Charlie’s heart was thumping from nerves, excitement, and awe. It gave him a lot more confidence than it probably should have. Knowing that he had that kind of power over Charlie filled Stewart with energy, who made sure to put that energy to good use.

“Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?.”

Tugging Charlie out to the middle of the field to dance was a completely impulsive decision, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Charlie bounced in Stewart’s arms, mouthing the words as the two danced extremely sloppily in the middle of the field. The scene was incredibly cheesy; Stewart was never the type of guy to do this type of thing, not even for Sarah or any of his past girlfriends.

“Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
He is always right there when I need him.”

Charlie just has that type of affect on him; any other day or moment of his life Stewart would’ve just filed that underneath the many ridiculous reasons as to why he “resented” Charlie. However, he was singing and dancing with said boy, practically confessing his feelings. Stewart couldn’t find himself to think about that list. If he did look back at the list then he was only bound to fall harder.

“Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
He is always right there when I need him.”

The warmth radiating from Stewart drew Charlie in closer. His heart was bursting at the seams when Stewart held him tight, serenading him. Charlie ignored the girls’ looks of adoration as Stewart pulled him in extremely close. Their foreheads touched, Stewart lowering his volume as he rested his head against Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie wrapped his arms tight around Stewart. By this point the two of them weren’t focused on keeping up with the beat.

“He gives me love and affection  
Baby did I mention, you're the only boy for me  
No I don't need a next one  
Mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection  
Now all that's left to do  
Is just for me to pop the question.”

It didn’t matter to either of them. Charlie was too caught up in Stewart’s heat and the feeling of security that his arms gave. Stewart was much too preoccupied with the fact that Sarah’s plan worked. The boy of his dreams was in his arms, smiling and happy with their close proximity.

“Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
He is always right there when I need him.”

Stewart was reluctant to let go of Charlie, but Sarah’s plan wasn’t quite done yet. Charlie let out a small whine at the sudden loss of contact but he didn’t make any moves, Stewart leading him to take a seat at the bleachers. Stewart took a seat next to Charlie, laying his head down on his lap. Charlie automatically ran his fingers through Stewart’s hair, watching intently in a dream-like haze.

“Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
He is always right there when I need him.”

Heavy breathing from Stewart replaced all noise, at least until Sarah and her friend walked up to them. Charlie glanced up at them, tensing up once he recognized Sarah as Stewart’s girlfriend. Sarah only gave him a cheeky grin, winking in Charlie’s direction before motioning for Stewart to start talking. Taking the hint, and not wanting to be at the end of Sarah’s anger, he awkwardly explained what was going on.

“So, Sarah knows that I’m gay- or at least not straight. And I told her that I like you, a lot. But I don’t think that I’m ready to come out yet, I-I still haven’t figured it all out. Um, but I want to be with you. Sarah and I pretend to date to cover for me. So, um, if you’re okay with that. I want to be your, uh, boyfriend,” Stewart let out rapidly, feeling his mouth go dry.

Charlie raised a brow, letting out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, I’d like to be your boyfriend too, you’re pretty cute. But um, just so you know. I’m also not exactly out of the closet,” Charlie started before he was interrupted by Sarah.

“That’s actually why I brought my friend here,” Sarah gestured to the girl next to her, “She’s also closeted. So maybe you two can pretend to date, kinda like what me and Stewart do.”

Charlie smiled up at the girl next to Sarah. “I’m Charlie. You’re new boyfriend,” he teased holding out his hand for the girl to shake. She instantly took his hand, also introducing herself, “The name’s Jessie. Nice to meet you, new boyfriend.”

Sarah soon grabbed onto Jessie, walking away with her. “We should probably give them their privacy,” Sarah suggestively commented to Jessie, loud enough for Stewart and Charlie to hear. The boys, in response to Sarah’s teasing, made various faces at her. “I suppose so, but I do expect to get to hang out with my boyfriend eventually,” Jessie hollered over her shoulder.

“Our boyfriend,” Stewart corrected, savoring the way Charlie leaned against him.


End file.
